rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Roll
'''Roll' is a Robot Master seen in most of the classic Mega Man games, as well as many fan games. She was created by Dr. Light to be a housekeeper, and also acts as a younger sister to Mega Man. Roll is known for being one of very few female Robot Masters in the series (as well as the first female character introduced in the entire franchise) and, despite mainly having minor roles in the games, is a beloved character among fans. She mostly acts as a background character in the games, but in later games she's also seen running the item shop for Mega Man, collecting bolts from him in exchange for items to help Mega Man. CD Data Appearances ''Mega Man 1-3'' In the first three Mega Man games, Roll appears in the endings to welcome her brother home after he returns from the ruined remains of Wily's strongholds. ''Mega Man 7'' Roll is seen accompanying Mega Man and Auto as they head out into the city to investigate the damage done by Freeze Man, Burst Man, Cloud Man, and Junk Man. In the Japanese version of the game, she sometimes shows up in Light Labs when Mega Man appears there to ask Dr. Light about the new weapon he just got from whatever Robot Master he defeated. ''Mega Man 8'' Roll appears in the game's intro cutscene, and in the intro stage she interrupts the fight between Mega Man and Bass to alert Mega Man to a distress signal sent out by Dr. Light. Throughout the game, Roll operates the item shop where Mega Man can get gadgets from her in exchange for bolts. In the ending cutscene, she hugs Mega Man out of joy that he's returned safe and sound. ''Mega Man & Bass'' After buying the Com System from the item shop (run by Auto), Mega Man and Bass can talk to Roll and she'll give them useful tips for whatever stage they're in. In Mega Man's ending, she's seen delivering King's apology letter to Mega Man. ''Mega Man 9'' Roll appears in the game's intro and ending cutscenes, and she also runs the item shop alongside Auto. ''Mega Man 10'' Roll once again appears in the intro and ending cutscenes. In this game, she gets infected by Roboenza, a deadly new computer virus, and becomes sick for most of the game. After defeating the eight infected Robot Masters who went berserk and stole Dr. Wily's medicine machine, Mega Man gets infected himself as Dr. Wily reveals that he was the one who created Roboenza. Roll, who had previously received a prototype antivirus cure from Wily, gives her cure to Mega Man so he can stop Wily's plan to take over the world. ''Mega Man 11'' Roll is seen in the game's intro cutscene helping Dr. Light carry out annual maintenance check-ups for all the robots. After Block Man's check-up is finished, she calls in Torch Man to be examined next, but the check-ups are interrupted by Dr. Wily who steals Block Man and the other seven Robot Masters who were in the lab for their check-ups. She once again runs the item shop with Auto, and makes appearances in the rest of the game's cutscenes. Category:Female Robot Masters Category:Official Robot Masters